


Jealous

by juneses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, kinda fluffy idk, this was supposed to be a oneshot gdi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneses/pseuds/juneses
Summary: Jaemin’s usually carefree – until Renjun enters the picture.(aka five times Jaemin got jealous)





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a oneshot....

1.

  
Jaemin knows that he shouldn’t be jealous. Jisung is his friend – more of his friend than Renjun’s even, if he wants to keep a score – and Jisung is _young_. Jaemin knew Renjun’s type even before they got together and he knows that Renjun doesn’t like younger boys.

  
Unless it was him, of course – but Jaemin likes to think that he’s the sole exception to that rule.

So he shouldn’t be jealous, he really shouldn’t – but here he was with a tight smile on his lips as he saw Jisung and Renjun eating in the nearby café together. He was just here to pick up his second round of coffee – it was supposed to be a normal routine.

A small part of his mind is telling him that he’s taking this too dramatically – but then Jaemin sees how Renjun’s eyes light up from whatever Jisung was talking about, his beautiful smile forming on his lips and he hates how instead of going straight to the counter to order like a civilized person, he immediately goes straight to where the two were.

“Renjun,” Jaemin calls out, when he’s just a few meters away – kinda disgruntled about the fact that he had to call out for either of the two to notice, especially more so by the fact that they were both so engrossed in their conversation – and he hopes that he doesn’t show anything on his face as he says, “I didn’t know you were with Jisung.”

If a smile was forming on his lips a few minutes ago, there was a full-on smile blooming on his lips now as soon as he saw Jaemin. He motions for Jaemin, gives out a smile, “Jaemin, I thought you were busy?”

His voice was so light, so casual – and Jaemin thinks it was only appropriate because it wasn’t like Renjun was doing anything.

He can feel Jisung staring at him – maybe even judging him – when Jaemin continues to ignore him, instead opting to lean down slightly to press a kiss on Renjun’s lips – pleased when Renjun kisses back. When he pulls back, he looks down at Renjun lovingly and reminds, “I’m here to get my coffee.”

“Oh,” Renjun immediately makes a face at that and Jaemin chuckles at how cute he looks at the moment, “You should know better.”

“Mmm, maybe.” Jaemin just smiles down at Renjun. Renjun meets his gaze – a little bit confused but still completely compliant and fond – until he blinked his eyes and turns his gaze on Jisung.

“I’m here with Jisung,” Renjun states the obvious – Jisung offhandedly comments as much, earning a small smack from Renjun – and then grins up at him, “We’re both free so we decided to eat out.”

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at that before he finally meets Jisung’s judging and half-amused stare who explains, “Conspiracy theories, hyung. Renjun wanted to talk about a video he saw on Youtube and I was free, so…”

He shrugs, as if that’s the end of the explanation. And honestly, it already is.

It would have been better if Jaemin didn’t know of Jisung’s long-time crush on the older boy since they were high school – though the latter had said that he already moved on.

“Wait,” Renjun looks at Jaemin before anyone else can comment, and asks, “Have you already ordered?”

“I saw you so –“

“I’ll do it,” Renjun stands up from his position and was about to walk away, but Jaemin holds onto him to stop him.

When Renjun gives him a questioning glance, Jaemin shrugs as he nods to Jisung, “Jisung still owes me from last week, he can do it.”

“What?” Jisung squeaked out, face looking very betrayed, but he still stands up and gives Jaemin a small, judgmental stare as he frowns, “Whatever, hyung, I thought that was free.”

Jaemin gives him a look and Jisung just sighs before he goes to the counter, mumbling under his breath that he will be ordering more shots than Jaemin could ever wish to take.

Renjun watches the entire thing pass by in silence but once Jisung reaches the counter, he tugs at Jaemin’s hands, and immediately, Jaemin returns his gaze at him.

“Jaemin,” Renjun’s voice is even, but there’s a small frown forming on his lips as he continues, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing?” Jaemin tries to say, giving Renjun a charming smile that the other boy didn’t buy. He laughs at that, pulls Renjun to him just so that he can rest his head on Renjun’s shoulder and his hand on Renjun’s waist. Gently, he mumbles, “Okay, maybe I was a little jealous.”

Jaemin feels before he hears the small laugh from Renjun, but he still kept to his position even when his boyfriend points out, “You’re being ridiculous.”

“_You_ make me ridiculous.” Jaemin mutters, moving his other hand on the other side of Renjun’s waist and pulling the other boy closer.

“Jisung is our friend –“

“And Jisung has a crush on you since forever,” Jaemin hates how whiney his voice has started to sound by now, but he can’t help it. He’s acting like a child, but Renjun is letting him, his own hands touching Jaemin’s sides.

“The proper term is _had_,” Renjun counters. He lets Jaemin sulk on his shoulders before he says, “You didn’t even have any reason to be jealous.”

He really doesn’t, but Jaemin can be stubborn when he wants to.

So he pulls back from his position, meets Renjun’s gaze and gives the biggest pout he can muster as he asks, “But what if he sweeps you off your feet with your alien and conspiracy theories sessions?”

Jaemin doesn’t really think that it would be possible, if only because Jaemin trusts Renjun so much to believe that he will ever fall for another person.

“As if,” Renjun makes a face and shakes his head – and there is both fondness and amusement in his eyes. His lips form a small frown, though, when he comments, “But really, Jaemin, it’s Jisung. You didn’t even greet him when you went to us.”

Jaemin thought that Renjun didn’t notice it – but then again, he isn’t as surprised to hear this now, especially since he knows that Renjun can be very observant when he wants to be.

“I’ll apologize to him,” Jaemin promises quickly, his heart warming up when it makes Renjun smile.

“Good,” Renjun nods his head, and the smile on his lips is making Jaemin dizzy by how blinding it was and he really couldn’t help it when he leans in and presses a kiss on Renjun’s lips, watching how Renjun closes his eyes into the kiss.

He pulls back after a few seconds, grins when he sees Renjun’s eyes look a little lidded when he opens them, cheeks slightly flushing, and he was a few centimeters away from kissing Renjun again when –

Jisung coughed, loudly, from a few meters in front of him. That snapped Renjun out from the mood that Jaemin was initiating and he pulls back, just a little bit.

“Here’s your coffee, hyung,” there’s a smile on Jisung’s lips – sickly sweet, as if this was his revenge for being ignored by Jaemin awhile ago, and maybe it was. His smile grows even bigger as he adds, “And maybe the both of you can get a room if you’re so interested in eating each other’s face out.”

“Hey!” Renjun tries to get out of Jaemin’s hold at that, to smack Jisung again, but Jaemin just tightens his hold on Renjun.

There’s a class he has to attend in a few minutes, but Jaemin knows that the professor doesn’t check their attendance anyway.

A small grin forms on his face as he nods at Jisung and answers back, “Maybe we will.”

Jisung makes a face at that, but he gets the message and takes his bag. Renjun couldn’t even ask him to stay before he was gone but a few minutes after and Jaemin knows that Jisung probably sent a text about how he owes him for this.


End file.
